Astronomía
by MariSeverus
Summary: Aurora Sinistra está realmente cansada de escuchar a Severus Snape, despreciar el fino arte de la astronomía y el estudio del cosmos. Decide entonces, hacerse respetar y tomar la justicia por sus propias manos


Pequeño one shot para mi amiga Deana. Quería una pequeña aventura entre Sinistra y Severus. Espero que les guste y comenten sus impresiones.

Astronomía.

Pairing: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape.

Disclaimer: Sólo la idea para éste one shot, me pertenece. Personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. No deseo infringir ninguna norma de copyright al publicar éste fic, ya que su única finalidad es la de entretener a quiénes lo lean.

~ Astronomía.

Aurora Sinistra, en muchas cualidades, podía ser comparada con personalidades como Severus Snape. Aunque ambos fuesen estrictos, serios y poco condescendientes, existía una notable diferencia entre ambos.

Cuando Sinistra quería hacerse respetar, no le temblaba la mano para actuar.

 _Literalmente._

\- Astronomía, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y deberían eliminarla definitivamente. Qué bueno que es una materia electiva. No puedo imaginarme a algún estudiante, que desee perder su tiempo con semejante estupidez.

Sinistra se mordió el labio inferior y con cierta rudeza. Estaba tan cansada de escuchar a Severus Snape, desprestigiando su cátedra y a sí misma, que hasta comenzaba a resultar irritante y le hacía hervir la sangre y a todo dar.

\- Bueno, no es que las pociones sean muy útiles tampoco. No creo que en medio de un duelo, sirva el arrojar una poción y no esperar morir de un avada kedavra.

Fue su turno de sonreír, mientras que Severus fruncía el ceño y parecía a punto de escupir serpientes vivas por la boca y hacerle honor a su casa.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor que yo? - preguntó la mujer, apartando un par de mechones de su largo y rizado cabello, mientras el resto de los profesores guardaba silencio y se miraban los unos a los otros.

\- Cualquier cosa es superior a la rama de la astronomía. Ni siquiera debería ser considerada como una rama de la magia.

¡Ya había sido suficiente! Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta rodear la mesa y detenerse frente a Severus, golpeando la mesa con sus manos y mirándolo atentamente, con sus marrones ojos.

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¿Qué tal un duelo? ¡Tú y yo... en la torre de Astronomía! ¡Ahora!

Sin importar qué diablos dijeran el resto o si Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo o no, se haría respetar de una u otra forma. Aún con las miradas de sorpresa, de todos los estudiantes, incluso de Filch el conserje.

\- ¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¡Te espero en la torre, en veinte minutos!

Y simplemente se dio la vuelta, sacudiendo su largo cabello y dándole la espalda, marchándose tras un respingo. Por más que Minerva McGonagall murmurara que no debía hacerle caso, Severus se había sonrojado de una forma realmente desagradable y para su pálido rostro, refunfuñando y evitando las miradas.

¿Cobarde? Nadie lo llamaba cobarde y se salía con la suya.

Y con paso firme y varita en mano, Severus no tardó en ponerse en pie y caminando hacia la misma vía que había tomado la mujer, alarmó a la profesora McGonagall, temiendo que ambos en verdad terminaran batiéndose a duelo.

\- ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Albus!

\- Descuida, Minerva, todo estará bien. Estoy seguro de que ambos entrarán en razón muy pronto.

¿Por qué Albus nunca se preocupaba? ¡Ambos podían terminar matándose o algo mucho peor!

Y Severus subía las escaleras, con paso firme y contando los minutos. Si necesitaba veinte minutos para prepararse, pues se los iba a dar. ¡Si él había nacido preparado ya para pelear! A mitad de su camino y hasta le pareció percibir el aroma a incienso, ¡estúpida e innecesaria rama de la magia! Ni siquiera podía tomarlo enserio.

Al terminar de subir, todo estaba oscuro y extrañamente solitario. ¿Acaso Aurora Sinistra, finalmente se había acobardado y entrado en razón? ¡Él era superior, pociones era superior!

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó y de pronto, las luces de un par de velas que siquiera había notado antes, se encendieron una por una.

¿Ja?

Había una alfombra persa en el suelo y la mujer se encontraba arrodillada entre un círculo de velas, con un delicado juego de ropa interior blanco y con encajes. Su largo y rizado cabello negro, era un gran contraste, al igual que el oscuro color de su piel. Sus marrones ojos se alzaron para mirarlo y sintió un escalofrío, recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- Ja... - finalizó su risa sarcástica, ruborizándose al mirarle caminar y en su dirección. - Qué...

\- ¿Todavía te sientes superior? - preguntó, con una especie de ronroneo y alzando una de sus piernas para rozar su entrepierna.

Tragó fuertemente, pero el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía y no demoró en darse cuenta de que sudaba frio. Sinistra no tardó en tomar sus manos y posarlas sobre su pecho, apretando sus senos con ellas y obligándole a soltar la varita. Intentaba retroceder, pero la mujer tenía sus piernas a su alrededor y como si fuesen interminables ramas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, gran maestro de las pociones? - preguntó y sonrió al escuchar un gruñido, proveniente de sus labios y al frotar sus caderas con una ahora muy presente y latente erección. - Te voy a enseñar a amar, el dulce arte de la astronomía y el estudio del cosmos.

Cayó prácticamente en el suelo, mientras la mujer se subía a horcajadas y comenzaba a deshacer los botones de su túnica.

 _No le temblaría la mano para darle una buena lección._

~ FIN


End file.
